x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Time is Now
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} "The Time is Now" is the twenty-third episode of the second season of Millennium. Synopsis After learning that the Millennium Group is spreading a virus across America, Frank locates Lara Means and takes his family to a cabin in the woods. (Part 2 of 2) Summary Continuing from "The Fourth Horseman", several Millennium Group members in biohazard suits clear out a house full of bodies, victims of a viral outbreak; outside, dozens of bird corpses litter the ground. Group member Frank Black returns home with his wife Catherine and daughter Jordan. Black realizes that the family home holds painful memories and decides to find somewhere else to settle; the post that day contains a deed from his late father, who had left him a cabin in the woods. Later, Blacks meets with Richard Gilbert, who is trying to convince Black to join his corporate security firm. Black reaffirms his commitment to the Group, however, Gilbert warns that their lives may be threatened by the Group's activities. The next day, Black learns that Gilbert died in a car accident; he believes the vehicle may have been tampered with. Later, fellow Group member Peter Watts tells Black that he has uncovered computer files from the Group, indicating that a virus discovered by bio-weapons scientists in the Soviet Union has been living dormant in bird species since the end of the Cold War, and may now be making a resurgence in the United States. Watts reveals that a vaccine has been developed by the Group, but only in sufficient quantities for its members; Watts and Black have already been inoculated without having realized at the time. Black tells Watts to locate Lara Means, another Group member, as he hopes to keep them safe in the cabin until the crisis resolves. Watts arrives at Means' home, but is confronted by other Group members and assaulted. Means is inside, experiencing a prolonged hallucination. She considers suicide, instead writing something and sealing it in an envelope. Black finds her home, accompanied by paramedics who take her away. She gives Black the envelope—containing a phial of vaccine—and he thanks her, unable to discover what happened to Watts. Black takes his family to the woodland cabin, where he and Catherine decide that the dose of vaccine should be given to Jordan. Black and Catherine discuss how they would handle infection; Catherine asks to be euthanized, Black states he would wander off to die alone. That night, Catherine wakes up, experiencing symptoms of the disease. She quietly leaves the cabin and walks into the forest. The next morning, Black wakes up, and finding blood on Catherine's pillow, realizes she has gone. He cradles his daughter as the screen flashes images of the collapse of society, interspersed with video noise. Background Information Production * The 'Old Man's' computer displays the message "There are 595 days remaining". Cast and Characters *David Palffy (Dr. Sorenson) previously played Dark Man in The X-Files episode "Tempus Fugit" and "Max". *Hiro Kanagawa (Team Member Lewis) previously played Peter Tanaka in The X-Files episode "Firewalker", Agent Yung in the Millennium episode "522666" and Dr. Yonechi in "Synchrony". *Ian Robison (Computer Monitor) previously played Detective Smith in The X-Files episode "Never Again" and Ranger in "Chinga". *Barry W. Levy (Braylock) previously played Navy Doctor in The X-Files episode "Apocrypha", Dr. Vitagliano in "Gethsemane" and "Redux" and Driver in the Millennium episode "Owls", "Roosters". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black *Brittany Tiplady as Jordan Black Guest Starring *Stephen Macht as Mr. Lott *Glenn Morshower as Richard Gilbert *Kristen Cloke as Lara Means Co-Starring *Daryl Shuttleworth as Brian Dixon *David Palffy as Dr. Sorenson *Hiro Kanagawa as Team Member Lewis *Ian Robison as Computer Monitor *Barry W. Levy as Braylock Uncredited *David Longworth as Farmer Duffy Deaver *Clayton Watmough as Millennium Group Member References Marburg Virus Time is Now, The =Episode Navigation=